History of Goten
by DBZHISTORY
Summary: This is a story that takes place in the andorid saga. At first in the future time line, but lature heads into the past. Includes Cell saga.
1. Chapter 1 History of Goten

Chapter One: Fall of the Z Fighters

It had been a long 10 years since the battle with Frieza. Goku and his friends were living a normal happy live, but one day a huge exploshin happen on an island 9 miles off of south city. Goku and the other Z Fighters headed over to were the expolshin had happen.

Two people stood there and looked at Vegeta, Yamcha, Tein, Chauiz, Piccolo, and krillin who had arrivled there first.

"We are the andorids created by Dr. Gero and we are here to kill all of you. You can call me 17 and my sister 18. Andorid 17 had said."

Piccolo had charged at the andorids, but was punched in the stomac with hole going right threw him. The two andorids had charged at the rest of the Z Fighters and blasted them with death beems and had killed Krillin, Tein, Yamcha, and Chauiz.

"How dare you icnore me. I am the saiyan prince. I will not me played with. Vegeta had said as he turned into a super saiyan and charged a blast he called Big Bang Attack. He fired it and it it the andorids."

"Why didn't you move. That blast was my strongest attack. Vegeta had said as he in shock."

"Now now Vegeta, its time for you to die. Andorid 17 had said as he kicked Vegeta to the ground adn flew to the sky and blasted him with a deadly attack."

Vegeta was now dead as well. Goku and his two sons Gohan and Goten could feel their friends' live force drainning.

"I want you to go home Goten. Goku had said."

"No way father. Its to dangeres to let you and Gohan go alone. I will not have you tow die as well. Goten had yelled.'

Goku and his sons stopped in place. Fine You win Goten, but please, be carefull. Goku had said as he and his sons took off towards the city."

As Goku and his sons got there they could see the dead bodies of there friends. Goku had turned around and knocked his to sons out.

"Sorry guys, but I would never be able to forgive myself if you two were to be killed. This is my fight for now. You are not ready yet. Goku had said as he flew into the sky and turned into a super saiyan."

The andorids had destoryed the whole city. The sky started turning to black clouds and started to rain. Goku had found the andorids and kicked them in the face towards the rumble of what was left of the city.

The andorids had flew out of the rumble and looked at Goku. "I am glad you came here. I hope you will put on more of a fight than your friends did. Andorid 17 had said as he came behind and kicked Goku to the rumble of the city."

Goku had flew out of the rumble and charged up a kamehame and fired it towards Andorid 17. 17 however did a blast aimed right at Goku's attack. The two attacks collided with each other, but 17 pushed more power and his blast hit Goku head on and he flew towards the ground.

Andorid 17 and Andorid 18 flew above were Goku was lying. Goku was not able to move. The two andorids had blasted Goku over and over again. A huge ball of energy had covered the entire city. Goku was killed and the andorids had left the spot.

The Earth shock so hard that it woke up Gohan and Goten from were their father had knocked them out. Dare it dad why did you go alone? Goten and Gohan had said as they flew towards the city where Goku had fought the andorids."

Goten and Gohan had looked all over the rumble of the city and saw their father lying in a puddle of water dead and flew towards where he was. Goten and Gohan started to cry as tears ran down their faces.

Suddenly a huge range of pain ran right threw them. Power rose threw them. A huge light had covered the city. Gohan had became a super saiyan. Goten as well as Goten. They wanted to get revenge on the two andorids who had killed their father.

"We can't go yet Goten. We are not strong enough to beat them. I want to train you Goten. Gohan had said as he and his brother flew into the sky in head for home."

Gohan told his mother what had happen and she started to cry. "No my husband. How could these androids kill him. Chi Chi had said and ran to her sons and huged them both."

"Look mom I am going to train Goten. I don't care what you think, but if I don't tain him than the whole is is doomed. Gohan had said as he and Goten went to their rooms for some rest."

The next day Goten had woken up to see that his brother was already up and outside waiting for Goten to wake up." Alright Goten are you ready to get your training started? Gohan had asked."

"Yes lets do this. Goten had said as he and Gohan turned into super saiyans."

Gohan and Goten began their training, but would it be enough?


	2. Chapter 2 History of Goten

Chapter Two: Gohan trains Goten

Gohan and Goten had charged at each other untill Goten went back to his basic form. Gohan had look at his brother wondering why he did that. "Goten why did you go back yo your basic form? Gohan had asked."

Goten tryed to rise his power and his hair rose and turned a dark yellow, but than Goten lost it adn went back to his basic form. 'What am I doing wrong Gohan? You can tell me. Why I am having a hard time going super saiyan? Goten had asked his brother."

"Look Goten. You need to feel the range. You have to remember the pain you felt when the andorids killed all of our friend's and than killed our father. Gohan had said."

Goten was having flash backs, his hair rose once again and turned a dark yellow, and he had turned into a super saiyan. "Alright Gohan lets get started. Goten had said as he and Gohan had charged at each other."

Gohan and Goten had went back and forth with each other. As they went punch for punch, kick for fick, and blow for blow they soon ran out of energy. Gohan's and Goten's energy was rising higher per blow they did.

"I think thats enough for today Goten. We have been at it for 6 hours now. Its time for a break. Besides Goten there is no reason for us to keep this up if we drain our energy to much. Gohan had said as he and Goten went back to their basic form and went inside their house and had dinner that their mom had made."

Gohan and Goten contuntied their training for the next 6 mouths and Gohan and Goten's power had rose a lot. They were the last to protect the Earth form the andorids even to know about 70% of the Earth's population was dead.

Gohan and Goten were heading towards the city were the andorids were last seen. They were once again killing more people. Gohan and Goten wanted to see if their training would be enough.

Gohan and Goten had turned into a super saiyans and were about to fight the andorids. Gohan do you think we even have a chance against the andorids? Goten had asked."

Gohan looked at Goten not sure if his brother was ready yet. Gohan and his brother had landed near were the andorids were. Look I don't want you to come Goten. I am not sure you are ready yet. Gohan had said."

"Please Gohan you know what I am feeling. I feel the same way you do right now and I do not want you to fight alone. Please let me help you. Goten had said."

Gohan had decided to let his brother go and fight the andorids. They both took off to face the andorids and found them near by. "I hope you 2 are ready to die. Because now its your turn. Gohan had said."

"Please us die. I don't think so. Andorid 18 had said as she pushed her hair out of her eyes."

"You think that know you are a super saiyan whatever that you can take me on. I fought your father and look what happen to him. He is weak. Nothing, but weak and I will kill you myself. Andorid 17 had said."

"Don't you call our father weak. I will make you eat those words. Gohan and Goten had said as they had charged at the andorids, but was their training enough or was is it all over for Goten and Gohan."


	3. Chapter 3 History of Goten

Chapter Three: Gohan and Goten vs andorids

Gohan and Goten had charged at the Andorid 17. Gohan and Goten were to take on Andorid 17. Andorid 18 had just sat there and watched the fight. As the fight draged on Gohan and Goten were having a hard time aganst the andorids. "Please don't make me kill you kid. I don't even want to fight you. Andorid 17 had said to Goten."

Andorid 17 had did a vanishing move right behind Gohan and kicked him towards the rumble of the city. As Gohan was flying towards the rumble of the city, Goten had charged up his kamehame, and than Gohan had jumped out of the rumble and flew towards were the Goten was and charged up a kamehame as well. Both of them fired their blast and their blast became one. As the two kamehame's joined together, Andorid 17 was hit and flew towards the rumble of the city.

After Andorid 17 was hit my the attack, he called his sister Andorid 18 to help. Both andorids had charged at Gohan and Goten and started to pound them into the dust. Andorid 18 had graped Goten by the shit and kicked him in the stomck and caused him to spit out blood and knocked him out cold." Now you die. Andorid 18 had said as she threw him to the ground and fired a energy blast strong enough to destroy the rumble of the city 100%."

"O no Goten! Gohan had said as he flew up towards were Goten was and blocked the energy blast from hitting his brother, yet hitting himself."

Andorid 17 had fired a energy blast as well at Gohan, the balst had hit him, and Gohan fell to the ground with Goten. As they fell to the ground the andorids had fired lots of energy blast right where Gohan and Goten were. Smoke had come all over the place and Gohan at the last second graped Goten and ran in the smoke where the andorids couldn't see them. Gohan had ran into a building near by.

"How could he give us the slep again. Andorid 17 had said."

"I don't know. I wanted to finish them. Andorid 18 had said."

"Lets take a few bod shots. We might get lucky. Andorid 17 had said as he and Andorid 18 swag their hands into the air and blast the city all over. Gohan trying to protect his brother covered him with his own body and the energy blast came and had it Gohan and all over the city."

"Did we get him? Andorid 18 had asked."

"I don't know did you here any loud yells or screams? Andorid 17 had asked."

"No" Andorid 18 had replied"

"Than we didn't get him. So lets just go home. Andorid 17 had said as he and Andorid 18 had left the shot."

Gohan had lefted up the rumble of the city that was on him with one arm. He had lost his other arm in the exploshin. Gohan had graped the bag of sensu beans in his pocket. There were only two left. Goten was knocked out and Gohan gave him one and ate one himself. "Gohan what happen? Goten had asked."

"I don't want you to follow me. I am going to fight the andorids alone. Gohan had order."

"WHAT! No way am I going to let you fight those two alone. Please Gohan I can't have you die as well. Goten had said."

Gohan had did a vanishing move right behind Goten and knockd himout. "Sorry bro, but I would not be albe to forgive myself if you died as well. This is my fight for now. You are not quite ready yet. Gohan had said turning back into a super saiyan and leaving the spot."

Gohan left the spot in search of the andorids and felt life force draing fast. He flew there as fast as he could. He knew it was the andorids causing this to happen. He had found them in about 30 seconds after words.

"Hey its you. I am happy you came. Now you will die Gohan. We well not give you a chance to escape us this time. Andorid 17 had said as he and Andorid 18 surround him."

Gohan was to fight the andords by himself. Can Gohan sand up to the andorids all my himself or is it all over for him.


	4. Chapter 4 History of Goten

Chapter Four: Gohan vs andorids

Gohan had fired a energy blast at Andorid 17. Andorid 18 had did a vanishing move and kicked Gohan in the face, causing him to fly to the rumble of the city. As the energy blast had it Andorid 17, he flew towards were Gohan had landed and kicked him into the sky and back to the ground.

"I will not lose. I can't let you guys win. Not one death will go uncounted for. Not one! Gohan had said as he got back up."

Andorid 17 and Andorid 18 laughed and did a vanishing move right behind Gohan and kicked him into the sky. Andorid 17 went into the sky and kicked Gohan back down to the ground. Andorid 18 was below and kicked him back into the sky. The andorids just kept kicking him back and forth from the sky to the ground.

"Thats it! I have just had about enough of this! Gohan had said as he did a vanishing move right behind Andorid 17 and kicked him towards Andorid 18."

Andoird 17's body went flying towards his sister's. He had crashed into his sister and a huge pile of smoke had covered them. Gohan stood in the sky and charged up a super kamehame.

"KA ME HA ME HAAAA!. Gohan had said as he fired his attack on the andorids."

The andorids had looked up and saw Gohan's attack come right for them. In shock they did not move. The kamehame had it them at full force. Gohan than did another kamehame at the andorids, again, and again. Gohan had fell to the ground breathing hard and low on power after the 5th time firing his attack.

The andorids lefted up the rumble of the city that covered them and saw Gohan fall to the ground and flew towards him. "I think its time to end this. Don't you think so sis. Andorid 17 had said."

The dark clouds came once again. Its started to rain hard like the day it did when Goku was killed my the andorids. "This thunderstorm is a perfect for your demise. Andorid 17 had said."

"There is no end for me. No end. Gohan had said as the andorids charged at him."

Gohan and the andorids were fighing each other blow for blow. The andorids were making Gohan go back faster and faster. One andorids triped Gohan and Gohan left for a retreat. The andorids followed him and pushed him into a building still standing. They flew over Gohan just like they did with his father and blasted him insanely with many energy blast.

Gohan scrame in pain. The andorids had now killed Gohan sa well. Goten had woken up and saw a huge pile of Black smoke cover the rumble of what was left of the city. "Dare it Gohan. Why did you go alone! Goten had said as he flew to the city were Gohan was killed."

Goten flew all over the city. The andorids were no where to be found. Goten looked down and saw Gohan lying in the ground in a puddle of water dead. "Gohan! O no. No. Goten walk over to his brother slowly. Gohan why did you have to leave me? Its not fare. Goten stood were Gohan's body was. What did they do to you Gohan? You were every thing to me. Everthing. This just isn't fare. Goten had started to cry as he pick up Gohan's dead body. His rage grew and Goten had turned in to a supre saiyan and smashed the ground."

It had been a long 2 weeks since the death of Gohan. Goten had trained very hard. Bulam had walked into the room. "Now now Goten I don't want you to do this. We can use the time machine. Bulam had said."

Goten looked at Bulam. "I'm sorry Bulam, but I have to go. I have to avenged Gohan. Goten had said as he flew into the sky in, turned into a super saiyan, and left the spot in search for the andorids."

Goten had trained even harder than ever before for the last 2 weeks, but is he really ready to take on the andorids or is he going to be killed as well.


	5. Chapter 5 History of Goten

Chapter Five: Goten vs andorids

Goten was in a search for the andorids for quite some time. Goten was having no luck finding the andorids. Goten than heard an exploshin in the distance. He turned around and felt a small bit of energy level. He knew it was the andorids. He flew over there has fast as he could.

Goten had saw the andorids below in the city. He fired a small energy blast down at the andorids. Andorid 17 and Andorid 18 moved."What was that? Andorid 17 had asked."

Goten had landed on the ground. He looked at the andorids with an mad stair. Goten than charged up is attack." KA ME HA ME! HAAAA! Goten had said as he fired the blast at Andorid 17."

Andorid 17 had fired his energy blast at Goten's attack. The two beems collided with each other. They struggled as they tryed to hit each other with their attacks. Andorid 18 went to his brother and fired his attack as her and her brother's energy beems joined in one. Goten than struggled and was pushed back from the spot and landed in the rumble of the city.

Goten flew into the sky and did a vanishing right behind the andorids and kicked them to the ground. Goten than flew into the sky and fired a attack his brother taught him."MASENKO! HAAA! Goten had said as he fired an attack at the andorids."

The andorids had caught back up after Goten's attack. They looked up at Goten and Andorid 17 did a vanishing move right behind Goten and kicked him to the ground. Andorid 18 however went to where Goten was about to land and kicked him back into the sky. Andorid 17 saw this and kicked him back to the ground and fired an energy blast at him. Goten was able to bloack it and fired an small blast of energy at Andorid 17.

"Thats it kid. Its time we finish you once and for all. I do not need you bothering us any more. So the only way to you before you can do any arm to us is to finish you. Andorid 17 had said as he blocked Goten's attack."

Goten looked at the andorids and flew down to the ground. Andorid 17 flew down as well and fired an energy attack towards Goten. Goten had fired his kamehame at Andorid 17's attack. The two beems once again collided. Andorid 18 was behind Goten. Goten pushed more more into his attack. His attack aimed firther for Andorid 17. Andorid 17 having trouble, Andorid 18 was still behind Goten and fired an attack from behind Goten. Goten was hit from her attack and lost his concentration on his attack and was hit by Andorid 17's attack. Goten was than back in his basic form and out cold.

The andorids had left the spot. Goten had woken up a few minutes lature. He went to Bulam's place for healing, but he wasseverely injured. He had to fight the andorids another day, but could he heal up enough to handle the andorids or is he to injured to continue.


	6. Chapter 6 Histroy of Goten

Chapter Six: Warning

Goten had woken up a few hours lature. He was on the couch of Bulam's living room. He had loticed that he was not able to move his left arm. He tryed and tryed, but he couldn't move it. Goten than got up from the covers on him and stood back up. He look all over for Bulam."Hey Bulam where are you? Bulam? Goten had said as he look around the corner and saw Bulam making breakfast."

"Hey Bulam. How is it going? Goten had asked as he sat down at the table."

"Morning Goten. How are you feeling. You had a brutal battle last night and you even managed to break your left arm. Listen I don't want you go and fight the andorids, you are not in any condition to fight, and you almost killed yourself yesterday. Bulam had said."

Goten looked at Bulam. "Bulam do you have any idea on how I can beat the andorids? Goten had asked."

"Yes I do in fact, but I do no know if you would be willing to do it. Bulam had said."

"What is it Bulam? I am willing to do anything. Goten had said."

Bulam than told Goten about the time machine and her plain she wanted to do with it. The only down fall was that it could only go back 3 years before the andorids arrivled in time. Goten agreed to use the time machine. He would be able to see his friends and family once again.

It had taken 3 more mouths to have the time machine fully ready. Goten was ready to head to the past. He said his goodbyes to Bulam and went in the time machine. He took off for the past.

Goten had arrivled in the past. He took of for his home, where he knew where it was. Goten had arrivled at his father's place. He found his father outside by himself. "Goku. I need to talk to you. Goten had said."

Goku look at the man who looked a little bit like his son. "What is it? Goku had asked."

"Listen I come from the future and I have to give you a warning. 2 andorids will apperar, on an island 9 miles off of south city, and they will kill everyone. Krillin, Yamcha, Tein. Piccolo, Chauiz, and Vegeta who was a super saiyan at the time were all killed by the andorids. The only ones who survive are You, Gohan, and Goten witch is me. Goten had said."

"What happens to me and Gohan? Goku had asked."

"You fought the andorids by yourself and the same with Gohan and you were both super saiyans. Both of you were killed. I am all thats left and you know with Piccolo gone the dragon balls don't work. Goten had said."

"Don't worry I will train even harder than ever before. Are you planing to come back to this time again when it time? Goku had asked."

"I do plan to come back, but hopefully you won't need me. Train well. untill we meet again. Goten had said as he left back for his time machine."

Goku had left the spot to tell everyone about the andorids that were to come. Goku and his friends trained even harder than ever before. Can Goku and his friends take on the andorids when they arrivled or well their training not be enough to handle the andorids.


	7. Chapter 7 History of Goten

Chapter Seven: Enter the andorids

It had been 3 years since Goku was warned about the andorids by his future son. Goku and his friends went to an island 9 miles off of south city. Goku had trained harder than ever before. Goku did not see Vegeta there when they got there."Where is Vegeta and who is that baby with you Bulam? Goku had asked."

"Why this is my son. His name is Trunks. Bulam had said."

"So you and Yamcha got married. Thats great. Gohan had said."

"No the kid is not mine. You will nerer believe who the father is. Yamcha had said with an angery face."

"The lucky father is Vegeta. Yet I do not know where he is at the time. Bulam had said.

Everyone was in shock. No one could believe it. Goku had even fell to the ground in shock."You really mean it. Vegeta is the father. You two are really married? Goku had asked."

Goku had got back up when he saw a flying car come by. It was Yajirobe. He came with sensu beans. He gave them to Goku and took back off into the sky. A few moments lature the flying car was blow up. Yajirobe was killed in the exploshin. Goku and his friends noticed two people flooting in the sky and flew to the city below. "Who arer those two? Piccolo had said."

"Its the andorids! Goku had yelled out. "Quick split up and whatever you do don't fight them. Just raise your power as high as you can. Remember, they are andorids and they don't give off energy that we can deteact. Goku had said as he and his friends had flew to the city in search for the andorids."

Yamcha looked all around and saw 2 people behind him. One who he knew from Bulam as Dr. Gero. "You two are the andorids. Guys there! Yamcha was about to say when graped Yamcha my the mouth and started to drain his energy. Than punched a hole going right threw Yamcha. Everyone could feel Yamcha's life force getting weaking and flew to where Yamcha was.

Goku was the first one to arrive at the seen. Immediately he knew one of them was the leader of the Red Ribben Army. Dr. Gero.

Dr. Gero than threw Yamcha's body to the ground and blasted it.

"Come with me so I can turn you in nothing. You do not deserve to live. Goku had said."

had than shot energy blast beems from his eyes and destoryed the whole city. "Now all the people are gone. Know we can fight. Dr. Gero had said."

"I said follow me! Goku had yelled out as he punched Dr. Gero in the face knocking him back a little."

"Fine we will follow you. Dr. Gero had said as he, the other andorid, and Goku's friends followed Goku to a new spot to fight.

Yamcha was the first to fall by the andorids. Who was to be the next to fall by the andorids. Can Goku and his friends take on the andorids or are they all going to die as wll.


	8. Chapter 8 History of Goten

Chapter Eight: Goku vs Andorid 19

Goku, his friends, and the andorids had landed on a small island. Goku look at the andorids."Who will I be fighting first? Goku had asked."

"You will be fighting Andorid 19. I will be watching. I don't need to get my hands dirty. Dr. Gero had said."

Goku looked at Andorids 19. He than shifted himself into a super saiyan like it was nothing. "What is this? Dr. Gero had asked."

Goku without any thingelse to say, punched Andorid 19 in the face and kicked him into the sky and flew to him and punched him in the stomac. Andorid 19 than fell to the ground. Goku came to the andorid trying to get back up kicked him back to the ground."This is impossibile. I watched your fights. I know every move that Goku and his friends have. Dr. Gero had said."

"Well did you happened to watch my fights when I was on Namek? Goku had asked."

"I was not able to watch them once you left the planet. Dr. Gero had said."

Goku than charged up a kamehame. "KA ME HA ME HA! Goku had said as he fired his attack to Andorid 19."Andorid 19 looked up stood his hand up and started to absorb Goku's attack.

"Perfect. Andorid 19 has gained as muched power as Goku as lost. Andorid 19 than did a vanishing move behind Goku and kicked him to the ground. Goku got back up slowly."Well I can't use energy blast because he well absorb it, but why I am so low on power. I have not used that much energy. Goku had said to himself."

Goku looked up and saw that Andorid 19 was gone. He looked all over, but couldn't find him. Andorid 19 than graped Goku's heels. He was under ground. Andorid 19 than flew into the sky while holding Goku and punched Goku in the stomac. Goku than flew to the ground. "Goku! Whats wrong? Piccolo had asked."

"My chest is in a lot of pain. I can't feel it. I think I am dying. Goku had said as he got back up and turned back in to his basic form."

"Thats not good. He is even weaker in his basic form. Krillin had said."

Andorid 19 than kicked Goku to the ground, he jumped on Goku. Goku with no energy to spare pluse his chest pain couldn't move. Andorid 19 than started to chocked Goku and absorb his last bit of energy in him. "We have to help Goku. That Andorid is taking all of his energy. Piccolo had said as he and the rest of the Z Fighters rushed towwards Goku.

Dr. Gero had than rushed right in front of them. "If any of you enerfer with Andorid 19's fight you well have to go threw me. Dr. Gero had said." Piccolo had than rushed towards Dr. Gero, Dr. Gero had than did a eye beem that went right threw him and had Piccolo fall to the ground.

Gohan than rushed towards Piccolo. While Goku's energy was about to be fully gone, a man with spinky black hair had kicked Andorid 19 off of Goku. It was Vegeta. " No one kills Kakorat well I am around. Kakorat I don't know what is wrong, but I well not have you get killed by these andorids. Now go home and get some rest. Vegeta had said as he kicked Goku's body towards Gohan.

"Gohan take your father home. I well take things from here. Vegeta had said as he turned in to a super saiyan.

Can Vegeta's new power take on the andorids or is he to fall as well?


	9. Chapter 9 History of Goten

Chapter Nine: Super Saiyan Vegeta

Vegeta than looked at Andorid 19. "I was watching your battle with Kakarot and I have seen your absorbion technique. O will. If I can't blow you to bits I well have to break you into a million pieces. Vegeta had said as he charged at the Andorid 19."

Vegeta than puched Andorid 19 in the face and knocked him back a little. Andorid 19 than shot and eye beem at Vegeta and a huge stream of smoke and dirt flew into the sky. As the smoke cleared, Andorid 19 laughted not seeing Vegeta's body there.

Vegeta was in the sky. "Look at this stupit piece of juck. I can't believe I have to deal with this. I was told I would get a challenge, but I barely get something that is even worth my time. Vegeta had mumbled to himself as he rushed behind Andorid 19 and punched him in the stomac once again and than kicked him under ground."

Vegeta than went into the hole a made with the andorid in the center. "In the end you really are just a piece of junk. Vegeta had said as he was about to blow up Andorid 19."

Andorid 19 than graped Vegeta's hands while still on the ground. "Now I will take all of your energy and there is nothing you can do about it. Andorid 19 had said with a smile on his face as he started to absorb Vegeta's evergy."

"Nothing you say. Well how about this! Vegeta had said as he kicked the andorid in the face and caused him to lose his arms. So these is the device that allows you to steel energy. I guess that means the end of you. Vegeta had said walking over to the in feared andorid."

The andorid than crawled out of the hole and ran right pass Dr. Gero. "Now its time to end this Vegeta had said as he flew into the sky. "You stop! Dr. Gero had demanded."

"Wait your turn. Once the clown is done with your next. Time has run out for you andorid. He it comes. My bran new attack, I hope you enjoy it. Vegeta had said as he charged up his new attack. BIG BANG ATTACK! Vegeta had said as he fired his attack on the andorid."

Vegeta's attack than hit the andorid. Andorid 19 than was blow to bits. All that was left was his head. "Looks like that one is done with. Vegeta had said as he pulled out a sensu bean that Bulam gave him turning his traning."

Vegeta than look at Dr. Gero. "Your next old man. Vegeta had said"

Dr. Gero had taken off for the the sky. "I will get my revenge. The moment I am gone number 17 and 18 will be here to aveng me. Dr. Gero had said as he rushed into the moutains near by to hide."

"Who are 17 and 18? Piccolo had asked as he got back up."

Who cares. Now lets go get this guy. Vegeta had said as he and everyone else took for the sky in search for Dr. Gero.

The Z Fighters were looking all over for Dr. Gero. Could they find him in time to stop him from waking another pair of andorids or will they meet the two andorids?


	10. Chapter 10 History of Goten

Chapter Ten: The real andorids

Dr. Gero had escape from the Z Fighters. "As soon as I wake up the my pets, all my problems will be over with. Dr. Gero had said as he took off running at high speed for his laboratory."

Dr. Gero had arrivled at his laboratory lature that day. He than graped a remote and than opened a champers that held the andorids. Andorid 17 was waken first, followed by Andorid 18, Andorid 17's younger sister. Just than Krillim saw that Dr. Gero had woken up the andorids. He rose up his power as high as he could. "Thats Krillin's energy. Piccolo had said to himself as he and the other Z Fighters who could feel Krillin's energy rising, flew off to where Krillin was."

"I want you to kill all of Goku's friends. They are loking for me. I need you to finish them for me. Dr. Gero had said."

Andorid 17 than looked at the remote that Dr. Gero had in his hands. He than graped it from is hands. "Whats this thing? It looks like a remote you can use to shut us off at any time you want. Well even if it is, you will never put us to sleep again old man. Andorid 17 had said as he crushed the remote in pieces."

The other Z Fighters had all arrivled at the spot. Krillin was hiding behind the laboratory door. He point to his friends to come over. They were lisening to the conversation between Dr. Gero and the other two andorids. "Andorid 17 how could you! I will build a new shut down remote and make sure you stay asleep foe ever. Dr. Gero had said."

Andorid 17 than punched a hole going right threw Dr. Gero. He than kicked his head off and his head went flying towards the Z Fighters. Krillin looked up in shock as Andorid 17 flew over to Dr. Gero and steped on his face and crushed it into pieces.

Just than Andorid 17 looked into the sky and saw a man that looked like Goku. The man than landed where the other Z Fighters were. "Who are you? Andorid 17 had asked."

It was Goten. He had returned form the future. He looked at the andorids. "I will not let you destory the humans. Goten had said as he turned into a super saiyan."

Vegeta looked at Goten in shock. "How is it that this kid is able to turn super saiyan like its nothing? I worked my hole life to become a supers saiyan, yet this kid does it like its nothing. Vegeta had mumbled to himself."

Andorid 17 and Andorid 18 than charged up at Goten and attacked him. Andorid 17 had kicked him a good distance from the laboratory. As the andorids attacked Goten, the other Z Fighters charged to help Goten. "No! Stay out of this! I will fight them alone. Goten had said. I know these andorids are way stronger than the ones in my time and I don't want my friends to fall. So I have to fight alone. Goten had mumbled to himself.

Can Goten take on the andorids alone or is he to fall along with the other Z Fighters?


	11. Chapter 11 History of Goten

Chapter Eleven: Z Fighters vs Andorid 17 and Andorid 18

Both andorids were taking on Goten. Goten tryed his best, but was getting pummeled. "Thats it! I have had enough! KA ME HA ME HAAA! Goten had said as he fired his kamehame on the andorids."

As the smoke cleared Goten had fallen to the ground. Both andorids looked at Goten's falling body. "He's out cold sister. I say we kill him. Andorid 17 had said as he and Andorid 18 charged to Goten's falling body."

"We have to help him! Piccolo had said as and the rest of the Z Fighters charged towards the andorids."

Goten had hit the ground and had gone back to his basic form. As Piccolo and the others tryed to fight off the andorids, the andorids had kicked them around like they were not even worth their time. "Man sis you would think that with Vegeta and everyone else being as strong as they were they would hold a better chance against us, but I guess not. So lets just go and kill Goku. Andorid 17 had said."

Goten than woke up. "Wait! Why are you after my Goku? What did he ever do to you. You don't have to follow Dr. Gero's orders remember, you took care of that. Goten had said slowing getting back up."

"We know that, but the thing is, that you are boring me and there is no one else to fight, so that only leaves Goku. Also once Goku is gone, than none of you stand a chance against us. Andorid 17 had said as he and his sister took off to find Goku."

Goten had only one sensu bean that he brought from his time. "Only one left. Now witch one I give it to. Goten had mumbled to himself. All the others are out cold. Goten than threw the sensu bean on the ground and shot a small beem going right threw the sensu bean and split it into 5 pieces. He ate one and it healed him 20% of the way and same with the others."

About 5 minuts lature Goten asked the others a strange question. Guys where is my father?

"We don't know what is wrong with your father. He said his chest was hurting a lot and he was not able to fight. Piccolo had said."

"O no! You guys stay here. I will be right back. Goten had said as he took of for Goku's house."

Goku was breathing really deep. "Goku you have to stay alive. Chi Chi had said crying, think that her husband might die."

Just than Goten had walked into the room. "Here dad take this. Its the medicine from the future. Hurry take it! Goten had told his father.

Goku than took the medinice. He was feeling great after that. "Alright now its time for my favorite thing to do. Goku had said as he was about to leave."

"Goku just please me carefull. Chi Chi had said."

Goku than knotted. He graped Goten and telported to where the other Z Fighters were. "Hey guys whats going on and where is Vegeta? Goku had asked."

"He left, but how are you? Are you fellign better? Piccolo had asked."

Goku than said he was fine and Piccolo told Goku the whole story. "So thats what were up against. Than it looks like we need some training. I will take Gohan, Goten you don't mind going with Vegeta do you? Goku had asked."

"No I gues not, but what and were is this place? Goten ahd asked."

"It a room where you can get a years worth of training in a normal day and it on the Lookout. Goku had said now hold on to me. Goku had said. I will go and get Vegeta you guys wait at the Lookout. Goku had said as he telported to the Lookout, droped off his friends and telported to where Vegeta was."

Goku than told Vegeta. Vegeta than told him he would not mind doing this, if they went in togehter. Goku agreed. "I guess that means that Goten and Gohan are going in together. O well. Goku had said as Vegeta help on to Goku's sholder and Goku telported to the Lookout."

Goku and the others were to start there training. Well there training be enough to take on the andorids or well it not be enough?


	12. Chapter 12 History of Goten

Chapter Twelve: Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Goku had than telported him and Vegeta to the Lookout. "Ok guys this place is called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I used it once as a kid and barely made it a week, but me and Vegeta and Gohan and Goten are going to to it for a hole year, witch is a day out here. Goku had said."

"Kakorat! I have to ask you something. This place. How does it work? Vegeta had asked."

"Well you see. Its like a place where the room chances temperature and the gravity is 10x stronger than Earth's. Now for me, Vegeta, and Goten it well be easy because we already have done gravity training, but for Gohan it well not be a picnik, one more than Goten I You to help Gohan become a supers saiyan. I know he can do it. Goku had said."

"Dad do you really think I can become a super saiyan? I mean, I become one in Goten's future time, but the andorids still end up killing me. Gohan had asked his father."

Goku had told his son what he really thought. After about 15 minutes lature Goten and Gohan walked in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. " Come on Gohan. We have a lot of work to get done if we are to fight the andorids and make you a super saiyan. So lets get started. Gohan had said."

About 12 hours lature Goku and the other Z Fighters walked into a tv room. As they turned it on they noticed the same news channel was running every channel. It was saying on how everyone in Ginger Town were gone, all that was left of them was their clothes, like the whole city was a goust town. All of a sudden the tv went static. "Do you think this is the work of the andorids Goku had asked."

"No! Its not. I know what I have to do. I well go and see Kami. Piccolo had said walking out of the room."

Piccolo had thought to himself. Well if I do what I plan to the dragon balls well be no more. I guess its for the best.

What is Piccolo up to? What happen to the people in Ginger Town? Can Goten really help Gohan become a super saiyan? And if Piccolo does find out what happen and Gohan does become a super saiyan, what well happen next?


	13. Chapter 13 History of Goten

Chapter Thirteen: Another Andorid

Piccolo had walked to Kami. He told him that they needed to fuse or the whole Earth might be destoryed. "Come on! You know how dangers these andorids are. We have no other choice. Piccolo had said."

"Fine, but know this. Once we fuse, the dragon balls well be no more. Kami had said."

Piccolo than agreed and the 2 namekians were fuse. Piccolo's power was way stronger than ever before. "Well what ever is going on down there, it can't be good. I have to hurry. Piccolo had said as he left the Lookout. So I wounder who I am up against. Well I well find out soon enough. Piccolo had said as he was heading to Ginger Town."

About 10 minutes lature, Piccolo had arrivled at Ginger Town. He noticed all the people in Ginger Town were dead. Piccolo than turned around and saw what looked like a giant mutant bug. What are you? What have you done to the People in this city? Piccolo had asked."

"You well not get the answer from me that easy. If you want it, you well have to fight me. Piccolo. The mysterious man had said."

"How do you knwo my name? Why do I feel Goku's Vegeta's and everyone who we fought before energy in you? Piccolo had asked."

The bug man than charged at Piccolo and punched him in the stomac. Piccolo was on the ground. He than staped Piccolo with his tail. "Man your energy well do great for me. Thats right I steal people energy. The man had said."

Piccolo had than blasted the man with an energy blast to break free. As he broke free Cell stood up. "Well before I kill you, I well tell you who I am and why I am here. I have to say this first. Who are you? You are not the Piccolo that we were told about. You are way stronger. The strange man had asked."

Piccolo did not tell the man. "Fine you don't want to tell. Whatever. I have to say this. I am an andorid. My name is cell. Created my the one and only. Dr. Gero. He created me to reach my perfect form and than destory the whole planet. The strange man had said."

Piccolo was in shock. What did this man mean my his perfect form. What is he going to do after he reaches his perfect form and well he really destory the Earth and if so do the other Z Fighters have a chance against Cell? 


	14. Chapter 14 History of Goten

Chapter Fourteen: Cell's Goal

Cell told Piccolo who he was and that he was an andorid. "I have to absorb the energy of the ones called Andorid 17 and Andorid 18. Only than will I become perfect. I came here in a time machine, that Goten traveled here in. He must have destoryed the andorids in the future, so I killed him and took the time. Cell had said."

"Why would you come to this time? Why must you absorb the andorids? It doesn't make since. Piccolo had asked."

"The computer tells me thats my goal. It also told me that when I do absorb the andorids that I will become the strongest in all the universe. I also did not choose this time. Goten must have set it to this time and I pressed the start button. Cell had replied."

Piccolo looked at Cell. "I can't let you absorb the andorids."

"I'm sorry Piccolo had said. Sorry Piccolo. You can't do anything. Now prepare to die. Cell had said chargeing up a kamehame. KA ME HA ME. Cell had started."

"But thats Goku's move. How is he able to do that? Piccolo had wondered."

Goku and Vegeta had left the Lookout to see who Piccolo was fighting. "Who is this guy and why can I feel everyone I know, energy's in one? What ever this is, it can't be good. Goku thought to himself."

Goku and Vegeta, looked at each other and had the same thought. Both Goku and Vegeta had turned into super saiyans. They rushed as fast as they could to Piccolo's location.

"HA! Cell had said as he fired the kamehame at Piccolo. Piccolo was in to much of a shock to move. As they blast came even closer to Piccolo, a strange blast came pushed Cell's attack into the sky, smoke covered the man who saved Piccolo. As the smoke cleared. Cell noticed who saved Piccolo. So nice to see you Krillin. Cell had replied."

Goku and Vegeta had than arrivled. "Well I wish I could stay, but I have a couple of andorids to absorb. So long to all of you. Cell had said as he flew into the sky and did an old move. Solar Flare. Cell had said as a bright light covered Goku's, Vegeta's, Piccolo's, and Krillin's eyes."

Cell was gone in an instant. Piccolo told everyone about who this guy was and what he were up to.

Back at the Lookout, where Goten was training Gohan. Goten was training harder each day. "Gohan. The key to become a super saiyan is anger. Let yourself really snap. Try to image your father so Piccolo is about to be killed my Frieza. Goten had said."

Gohan imaged as hard as he could. His hair started to rise. It became a dark yellow color. Gohan had than transformed into a super saiyan. "Great job Gohan. Now we can get are real training started. Now come on, we only have 6 hours left. So come at me. Goten had said as Gohan charged at Goten."

Well their training be enough to take on Cell before he reaches his perfect form or Well Cell reach his perfect form?


	15. Chapter 15 History of Goten

Chapter Fifteen: Piccolo vs Andorid 17

Piccolo was angery, that he did not stop Cell when he had the chance. "I can't believe I let him get away. I could have destoryed him. Why didn't I destory him when I had the chance? Piccolo had said to the other Z Fighters. Piccolo than took off for the sky. I well find you Cell. I well find you. Piccolo had said taking off to find Cell."

As Piccolo was looking for Cell, he found the andorids. " Well I guess that if I can't find Cell, I well have to fight the andorids. Piccolo had flew towards the andorids. He had kicked both andorids to a small island near by. Piccolo than flew to the island and stood there."

Both andorids stood up. Andorid 17 looked at Piccolo. "Thats quite an entrance you made. I hope you enjoyed it, because its going to cost you your life. Andorid 17 had said charging at Piccolo alone."

Piccolo than did a vanishing move right behind Andorid 17. Piccolo than kicked Andorid 17 to the ground. Andorid 17's body went flying to the ground. Piccolo than fired a energy blast at Andorid 17. Andorid 17 did a vanishing move at the last second 1,000 feet in the sky.

"Now where did he go? Andorid 17 had said looking all around. Andorid 17 than looked up an saw Piccolo. Piccolo than elbowed Andorid 17's head to the ground. Thats it! I well finish you. Andorid 17 had said."

Piccolo than kicked Andorid 17 in the sky. He fired a bunch of energy blast at Andorid 17. Andorid 17 than covered his face for impack. Yet none of the blast hit him. Piccolo kept firing energy blast all around Andorid 17, Finially Piccolo stopped. Andorid looked around him and was in shock to see what he was seeing. "Whats this? He wasn't trying to hit me at all. Andorid 17 had said."

Piccolo smiled. "There is no where for you to run. This is the end. Piccolo had said as all of his energy blast went flying towards Andorid 17. A huge smoke pile covered what had happen. Piccolo looked up in shock, how is this possibile? Piccolo had wondered."

Andorid 17 had use a energy sheild to block Piccolo's attack. "Well I think its time to end this. Andorid 17 had said."

As Piccolo turned around. He saw Cell. "Not now! Piccolo had said. Run andorid 17. That is Cell he came to absorb you and Andorid 18 Picoclo had said."

The andorids had were in shock. They did not knwo who this Cell guy was. Both andorids stood there.

Well Cell finially reach his perfect form or can Piccolo stop Cell before its to late?


	16. Chapter 16 History of Goten

Chapter Sixteen: Perfect form archieved

"Yes after all this time I well finially be perfect. Now Andorid 17 and 18, just let me absorb you and we can be the ultimate andorid. Cell had said."

"No way man. Dr. Gero all ready created the ultimate andorid. He's standing right here. I will never join you. Andorid 17 had said."

"Fine if you wish to so this the hard way then fine. I will just have to beat you down and force you to agree. Cell had said. Cell had then jump towards Andorid 17. Now your mine. Cell had said."

Just then Piccolo went in front of Cell. Don't even think about it Cell. Piccolo had said as he charged up his ultimate attack. He put his fingurs to his head then pointed them at Cell. Now say goodbye Cell! Piccolo had said as he had fired his attack at Cell. Super spiceal bean cannon. Piccolo had said as his attack hit Cell head on."

Cell stood there as the blast hit him, yet he took no damage. "What! How's this possibile? Piccolo had asked himself."

"I don't have time for you Piccolo. Cell had said as he graped Piccolo up bye his shirt. Goodbye. Cell had said as he fired a deadly blast over Piccolo and threw him across the island."

"Now where were we? Cell had said. Thats right. Cell had said to himself as he charged to Andorid 17 and kicked him to the ground. Cell than opened the tip of his tail than put Andorid 17 in it and started to absorb him into his body. Yes I have you now. Cell had said."

Cell than transformed into his second state. "Now all that leaves is you 18. Cell had said as he charged to Andorid 18 and than absorbed her as well. Cell had finially reached his perfect form. Yes after a very long time, i'm finially perfect. Cell had said."

Back at the Lookout Goten and Gohan had finished their training. "Alright you guys I'm going to go and deal with Cell. Goten had said as he flew off the Lookout."

Gohan had went to see his father. "Well da it looks like its yours's and Vegeta's turn. Gohan had said."

"Gohan your a super saiyan. Thats amazing. I'm so proud of you Goku had said. Wait. Where is Goten? Goku had asked."

"He went to deal with Cell for a while. Gohan had said."

"You better come back alive son. Goku had said to himself. Alright its time Vegeta. Goku had said as he and Vegeta walked to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Just than Goten had arrivled were Cell was. "What are you doing here Goten? Cell had asked."

Goku and Vegeta were about to start their trainning and Goten was to take on Cell. Can Goten take on and finish Cell and if not can Goten hold off Cell long enough for Goku and Vegeta to finish their trainning?

Sorry about the delay I have been busy. Please forgive me and thanks for still sticking with me this long.


	17. Chapter 17 History of Goten

Chapter Seventeen: Goten vs Cell

Goten had looked at Cell and turned into a super saiyan. "Lets see what you got Cell. Goten had said as he flew towards Cell and kicked him towards the ground. As Cell was falling to the ground, Goten had fired a kamehame at Cell. Take this. Goten had said."

Cell looked up as he saw Goten's attack heading right for him. Cell quickly did a vanishing move at the last second. Goten's blast had hit the ground. As the smoke cleared Goten looked down. Cell then appeared right behind Goten and punched him towards the ground. "You are so weak kid. I thought you would give me a challenge, but I was wrong. Cell had said."

Goten had then flew back were Cell was. "I didn't want it to come to this, but I guess I have no choice Cell. Goten had said as he charged up his power to his maxium. Goten's power was rising and rising. A bright light covered the whole planet for a few seconds. As the light went down, Goten had transformed into a new super saiyan form. Now you say goodbye Cell. Goten had said as he charged up a kamehame. KAAA! MEEE! HAAA! MEEE! HAAA! Goten had said as he fired his attack on Cell."

Cell with no time to react was then hit by Goten's attack. As the smoke cleared Goten had noticed that Cell was not there. Only half of Cell was there. "It looks like I have won Cell. Its time to finsih you thou. Goten had said as he charged up one more kamehame."

Just then Cell had regenerated himself back to normal. "So thats the way you want it, then fine, let's start round two. Cell had said as he had kicked Goten to the ground and blasted him with 100's of energy blast."

Just then Goten had follen to the ground, as he fell he went back to his basic form. "Now its time to end you, but I do have a question. If you had more time good you get stronger? Cell had said."

"Most likely. Why? Goten had asked."

"I will most a tourment in 10 days time. I want you and your friends to train as hard as possiblle to beat me. I will make an announment lature were it well be help, so just keep an I on your tv, and remember if you don't beat me, well then that means the end of the world. Cell had said as he flew off."

Can Goten warn everyone about what is about to happen and will everyone's trainning be enough to take on Cell?


End file.
